Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 3
by Sephiroth LL Hakubi
Summary: "Two weeks in the compiling." The battle for the earth begins, will Sailor X stand a chance against Garlic and his army of darkness in this action packed fanfic? Please read and review. Note: The first season of Sailor X begins December 1, 2001.


Sailor Moon  
Sailor X  
Quartz Special: Part 3  
  
Last time on Sailor X, Quartz, a prince and warrior of the earth, engages in a battle with the   
Flavor Five, although the five had outnumbered the young fighter, Quartz has the advantage, being  
trained extensively by his teachers and having the X bonder enables him to transform himself  
into Sailor X, the Sailor Soldier of Earth. After the vile team witnesses his display of power,  
Sage, the leader, sends Nice to destroy Quartz alone. However, Quartz plans to surprise Nice by  
overpowering his attacks with one of his own. The Masenko Disk appears to make contact with  
Nice, but does not seem to affect him. Has Quartz underestimated Garlic's army of darkness, we'll  
find out as Garlic begins his invasion, today, on Sailor X.  
  
--------------------------------------Quartz Special: Part 3-------------------------------------  
  
Quartz (Sailor X) (Thinks): ::Walks outside the sanctuary in circles, thinking about the battle::  
This is happening so fast. I may have trained all my life to get where I am, but I'm still   
young, I never had known that there would come a time that I would have to defeat a whole army   
of darkness. (Speaks) Kami, how much longer?  
  
Kami: I can sense their aura of darkness getting stronger. It shouldn't be long now.  
  
Quartz (Sailor X): ::Is anxious and takes out his Moon Saber:: (Thinks) I should hope this would  
never have come to this; however, since the army of darkness has surfaced, now I want this battle  
to be over with. ::Looks up:: (Speaks) They're here!  
  
::Garlic and the Flavor 5 can be seen flying over the sanctuary passing them, then landing behind  
them, Sailor X and Kami turns around still focused on the battle without any sense of fear::  
  
Garlic: ::Laughs:: What's wrong Kami, can not think of anything nice to say? No welcome?  
  
Sailor X: ::Stays Silent while staring at the Flavor 5::  
  
Flavor 5: ::All of them stare back at Sailor X::  
  
Garlic: Maybe I haven't surprised you enough. Look behind you.  
  
::Kami and Quartz looks behind them and sees a large group of dark soldiers riding winged beasts  
slowly flying towards the lookout::  
  
Garlic: You see all that? My army of darkness has finally emerged and they are going to spread  
their evil throughout this world. You see Kami, if you had allowed me the position, you would  
probably still be alive, but all that is going to change.  
  
Kami: You are really a virus to this world Garlic.  
  
Garlic: I did not come here to call anyone any names, prepare to die! Sage, Thyme, Nice, Pepper,  
Ore.  
  
Flavor 5: Yes?  
  
Garlic: I want all of you to destroy that insect of a pupil Kami has. He may be a pest in my   
plan.  
  
Sage: Yes master.  
  
Sailor X: ::Looks at all of them::  
  
Kami: Remember everything you have learned Quartz, and you will win this battle.  
  
Sailor X: Just take cover Kami.  
  
Sage: ::Slowly walks towards Quartz, then quickly dissappears out of his sight::  
  
Sailor X: ::Dissappears and reappears in above the other four::  
  
::The other four phases out and in near Quartz, one at a time, they try to take a shot at Quartz  
but Quartz blocks each attack::  
  
Nice: Southern flare! ::Fires his bright red beam at Quartz::  
  
Sailor X: ::Dissappears behind him dodging his southern flare and kickes at his back, sending him   
flying towards the roof of the sanctuary, slamming himself on the roof and falls to the ground::  
  
::The rest of the Flavor 5 stops::  
  
Sage: What happened?  
  
Sailor X: ::Sarcastic:: I dissappeared behind his attack and kicked his back. That's what happened.  
  
Sage: ::Angry:: Don't play dumb with me. ::Aims his hand at him in anger and starts firing  
energy balls at him, it appears to hit him, Sage stops when all he sees around Sailor X is   
smoke::  
  
Mr. Popo: ::Hiding in the sanctuary thinking to himself:: Oh no, Prince Quartz. ::Shakes:: These  
soldiers of darkness are to powerful for them. I wish there was something I can do. This can't be  
happening, if Garlic takes Kami's position, we are all doomed. ::Looks back at Sailor X:: Huh?  
What happened?  
  
Sage: What? This can't be.  
  
Sailor X: ::Stands still, not having a scratch on him::  
  
Sage: Impossible.  
  
Sailor X: No, its not. This is for real, all of you have underestimated my powers. All of you are  
going down.  
  
Garlic: ::Is behind the Flavor 5 thinking to himself:: Incredible, this warrior of Kami was able  
to take a full barrage of deadly energy blasts without wincing. He may be powerful, but his is  
way out of my league.  
  
Thyme: You fool, you are the one that's going down.  
  
Sailor X: We'll see, you should know how strong I really am in the first place.  
  
Ore: Bring it on, you are just a weakling compared to the army of darkness.  
  
Pepper: Now, you will suffer like everyone else on Earth will.  
  
Sailor X: That will not happen Flavor 5, I intend to keep my word.  
  
Nice: Stop trying to be superior, I fought you myself before, you used your ultimate attack on me  
and I was able to block it, you are going to tell us now that you yourself can stop us.  
  
Sailor X: Exactly. Oh and about our last battle, ::smirks with an evil-eye grin:: I was just  
playing, I just needed to sense where your master's army of darkness is.  
  
Nice: ::Yelling:: Just playing. You scoundrel, I'll destroy you for real, feel my ultimate   
attack. Southern flare! ::Fires his southern flare at Sailor X in full power::  
  
Kami: Quartz, no.  
  
Sailor X: Masenko...Ha! ::Fires a powerful Masenko beam at Nice::  
  
Nice: No, No! ::A large focused explosion erupted, destroying Nice::  
  
Sage: Oh no. He destroyed him.  
  
::The rest of the Flavor 5 stay and watches in terror when Sailor X destroyed Nice::  
  
Sage: Uhh. You three, destroy him.  
  
Thyme, Pepper, and Ore: Uhh, yes sir. ::The three of them quickly surround Sailor X and fights  
him in full contact blows, all of them throwing punches and kicks::  
  
Sailor X: ::Blocks the lightspeed kicks and then hits each of them in one blow, knocking them   
out::  
  
::The three of the Flavor 5 hold themselves in pain::  
  
Sailor X: You should of taken Nice as an example. ::Flies above them and hits them with a Masenko  
disk, destroying them::  
  
Garlic: No way, he's got four of them already.  
  
Sailor X: Who's next?  
  
Sage: Why you, I'll make you pay for what you did to them. We were an unstoppable group, how can  
you destroy four of us in such a quick battle?  
  
Sailor X: Unstoppable? More like inferior, the three of them got angry so quickly because of  
Nice's defeat, you are scared Sage, you want me destroyed so quickly, don't you.  
  
Sage: That's it. ::Powers up and get bulky:: Now then Prince, you are going to feel what it is  
like to feel the destruction of my men.  
  
Sailor X: Just bring it expired spice.  
  
Sage: ::Flys toward Quartz as fast as he can, trying to land a punch, but misses when he punches  
the ground::  
  
Sailor X: ::Moves far away from Sage, takes his sword out and summons its power:: What's a   
matter, can't find your target?  
  
Sage: Curse you royal scum.  
  
Sailor X: All right, Moon Saber Elimination! ::Calls on his swords power and leaps to where Sage  
is::  
  
Sage: Take this. ::Trys to land another punch::  
  
Garlic: Come on.  
  
Kami: Quartz, come on.  
  
Mr. Popo: Oh no.  
  
::Sailor X and Sage meet there attacks, they strike each other, then they land on opposite sides  
of each other, Sailor X is fine, but Sage falls from the attack and dies::  
  
Sage: Defeated... Defeated by a pupil of Kami...  
  
Garlic: Uhh. Hiya. ::Fires a beam at Sage's corpse, eliminating it from the scene::  
  
Kami: Huh? Quartz, you defeated them.  
  
Garlic: Good job your majesty. But that is just child's play compared to the next battle. I am  
far superior then the entire team combined.  
  
Sailor X: We shall see about that Garlic. I'm not scared of you. I will defeat you and your army  
of darkness.  
  
Garlic: Such choice of words, but can you back them up.  
  
Sailor X: I'll show you in a couple of minutes.  
  
Garlic: Alright then, after I take care of you, I'll go after your old fossil Kami.  
  
Sailor X: You leave him alone.  
  
Garlic: What are you going to do about it, you'll be dead before you can save him.  
  
Sailor X: We'll see. ::Leaps at Garlic and attacks him::  
  
Garlic: ::Calmly blocks Sailor X's punches and kicks, then grabs one of his legs and swings it  
to the ground, slamming Quartz's body::  
  
Sailor X: Ahh.  
  
Garlic: Hehe, fool, Garlic is not one to duel with.  
  
Sailor X: Let's find out if you are. ::Dissappears::  
  
Garlic: Huh?  
  
Sailor X: ::Reappears near him, then jumps and lands a strong punch in Garlic's face::  
  
Garlic: Uhh. ::Unsteadily walks back but stands his ground::  
  
Sailor X: ::Makes many flips above Garlic and fires a desperation attack, a barrage of energy  
beams, at Garlic::  
  
Garlic: Smooth Prince, but can you take something bigger than you. ::Fires a large red beam above  
him::  
  
Sailor X: Huh? ::Dodges the beam:: Masenko disk, HA! ::Throws his Masenko disk::  
  
Garlic: ::Jumps to dodge it:: Crimson Fire. ::Fires a crimson energy beam at Sailor X::  
  
Sailor X: Uhh. ::Is hit by the attack and falls on the ground::  
  
Garlic: ::Jumps and floats above him:: Fool, I told you I'm not one to duel with:: Ha! ::Fires  
a giant energy ball at Sailor X:: Now kid, die!  
  
Kami: ::Grabs Sailor X and gets him away from the attack, then he fires another beam at the  
energy ball, exploding in the air, the explosion causes a giant shine then the air is covered in  
smoke::  
  
Garlic: Kami, you should of stayed out of this. Now I'm going to kill you and Quartz at the same  
time. I was going to save you for last guardian.  
  
Sailor X: Uhh, no, I'm down, I can't move.  
  
Kami: Are you alright Prince?  
  
Sailor X: I don't know, that Crimson attack really wiped me out.  
  
Kami: ::Faces Garlic:: You are not going to take over this planet demon.  
  
Garlic: What a stroke of confidence, you have grown so old, yet you are feeling denial  
or your demise. ::Leaps towards Kami, striking a punch at Kami::  
  
Kami: Uhh. ::Is hit and is thrown into the sanctuary, is down::  
  
Garlic: ::Slowly walks toward Kami:: You seem persistant, too bad it was just for a second.  
  
Sailor X: I got to do something, but all of my energy is distinguished, I don't know if I can go  
on. I don't have the strength for this.  
  
::Flashback from Part 1's Flashback::  
  
Young Quartz: I have to get use to using the Masenko disc at its strongest.  
Who knows if I might face a challenge that will require all my strength.  
  
Sidoshi: Challenges should not be faced just by strength alone. And you are right, you will have  
to increase your power when you need to. But power comes from a need, not a desire.  
  
::The present::  
  
Sailor X: Power comes from a need, not a desire. Yes.  
  
::Back to the flashback::  
  
Sidoshi: A young warrior was a guardian of this region we are in. This warrior was just as   
strong as you, maybe even stronger, he fell in love with a princess that ruled the planet Venus.   
As soon as they were together, a darkness approached them. The warrior tried to destroy that   
evil; however, he is not powerful enough to destroy the darkness. Therefore, the darkness took   
him away from the princess, but before it could, the warrior surrendered most of his power to a   
region in the universe, hoping that someday, a new warrior would use his power to fight this evil  
The power has established its own location on this planet. The princess could not stand to have   
her heart broken; therefore, she decided to fight this evil and became a warrior herself. A   
powerful warrior called, a "Sailor Soldier".  
  
Young Quartz: A Sailor Soldier?  
  
Sidoshi: Yes, with this X bracelet, you can use this power to become a Sailor Soldier yourself.  
  
Young Quartz: Thank you Sensei. I'll make sure to use this power when I need to and for only the  
cause of justice.  
  
Sailor X: Of course, power comes from a need, begins to stand up, my powers, not only from  
myself, but from my Sailor Planet power. Now I know, I have to destroy Garlic at all costs, even  
if I have...to die!...Prepare yourself Garlic, if I go down, I'm taking your whole army of  
darkness with me. ::Leaps towards Garlic::  
  
Sailor X, just gaining his adreneline rush and confidence to defeat Garlic, is now ready to  
unleash his final attack towards the ruler of darkness, but will his attack be enough to put  
Garlic's away forever, and even if it does, what will become of Sailor X. Find out as the   
conclusion of this battle comes, next on Sailor X.  
  
Next Episode: Sailor X, a patriot of good and justice, becomes a martyr, as he will do an act  
that is more noble then any act he ever does, will this be the end of our hero, don't miss  
Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 4.  



End file.
